


Do Russians celebrate Halloween?

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Disappearance, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lus and Yurika argue a lot, Malik is mature despite his age (and appearance), Scare, Yurika Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: Halloween is a date that is too recognized worldwide. Candy, costumes, trick or treat ... there are few countries where they don't celebrate it, will Russia be on that list? Some young people will answer that question without being scared in the attempt during the Halloween party organized by the renewed Orion Foundation
Kudos: 2





	Do Russians celebrate Halloween?

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

October, the month where autumn takes on more and more strength, the harvests are at their peak and where it hosts the day most loved by the world: Halloween.

That date was synonymous with sweets, costumes, the famous trick or treat, pumpkins and horror stories. Although it's unknown if a country that hosted the World Cup also celebrates that date dearly.

"Can you tell me, what the hell are we doing here at 11 at night?"

"Don't complain guys, you will have food and spend the night at the mansion."

Ok, let's go by parts: It has been months since the FFI final where Japan was crowned the champion and the visiting teams return to their countries of origin. At that time, the national tournament for young Russians began, and the team where our albino Girikanan commands is undefeated in the qualifying phase.

There were many changes besides the brother of the president returned the captain of that team which Ichihoshi was part: He invited Kuabel, Kasim and surprisingly a Beor to be on his team and his joy, they have been the best signings of the lifetime. Although he still misses Hikaru who is in the Outei of Japan, they continue to communicate and he was even happy to find more friends, being in addition to Rodina, like Malik, Lus and to resume the old friendship with Yurika.

He felt comfortable with them, and he could finally understand the meaning of friendship, now he could express himself 100% with the boys and feel himself without masks or anything.

There was something he wanted to do not only with them and that was why he summoned them to an emergency meeting so late and to top it off in the bye week that the tournament organization gave them.

As said, the 5 are gathered in the boy's room surrounded by food and things for a sleepover. Although he had to admit that calling them so late was something not quite like him.

"I'm sleepy" Kuabel says a little sleepy.

"And now what madness did you come up with, Girikanan?"

"Come on Yurika, don't bother. Although it hurts me that you call me by my last name" Froy pretends to feel offended at the girl's words.

"If it's by sending a giant" I miss you "letter to Ichihoshi, don't count on me" The ash blonde young man comments.

"Don't overdo it Lus either."

"Do I remember you when you were depressed for 2 weeks since Ichihoshi's departure?"

"Don't remind us of those weeks, Yuri. Froy depressed is equal to or worse than a woman with her period" Beor sighs annoyed at the mention of Rodina.

"And that you are my friends, your words hurt me" Dramatically says the former depressed, sorry, the one with white hair and blue eyes.

"Although he is our captain, he behaves like a child" Kasim nods at Malik's comment.

"Ignoring that, I called you here for something innovative and cool taking advantage of what is to come."

"What's next?" The short man with orange hair asks something curious.

"Let's see, what most popular date is celebrated this month?" Rodina, Kasim and Beor answer after hearing the minor Girikanan's question

"The harvest festival?"

"It is obvious that the nationals are coming."

"The final of Idolmaster Russia this year .... What? That I would have been a disciple, does not mean that I watch those shows" Yurika ignores the stares of her classmates and like a tsundere "rushes" her childhood friend.

"Stop fooling around and talk" After seeing the albino's smile, the rest think of something in common ... it didn't bode well for all of them.

"Let's all celebrate Halloween together!" Froy expected faces of surprise and joy, not tremulous silence.

"What happens to them? Doesn't this make them happy?"

"One question ... What is that?" Kuabel's innocent question shocked him too much. He had forgotten that the vast majority were orphans or abandoned children that the foundation rescued (Except for Yurika, although now that he remembers it, as a child he never celebrated that holiday because of his mother)

"It's a good question my young Padawan" With the humorous style of Master Yoda from Star Wars, our captain activates the projector installed in your room to show you a 5 minute video of "How to celebrate Halloween and not trauma yourself trying". After finishing the audiovisual file, he was able to observe the perplexed faces of the rest.

"Let's see if I understand, that thing is celebrated with things of terror and dressing up in those monsters?"

"Do they only order sweets? And the food is not included?"

"Don't you think we're old enough to be disguising ourselves?"

"I agree with Beor."

"You see, because of the restructuring of the foundation, my brother decided to hold a presentation event as a return to Orion's activities. But the idea is to integrate most of all the main target sector of the organization, so how we are a few days from Halloween, it was chosen that the theme of the event would be that. We are all invited, including those from Perfect Spark and the participating national teams."

After a long silence and blinks from the youth, the boy asks if they would go, to which they replied.

"I refuse / I want to go" And now, the one who blinks is Froy.

"I think it's fun, I mean, it would be our first Halloween together as well as each one," Kuabel enthuses.

"It's ridiculous, I refuse."

-I'm with her, I'm sorry-Yuri answered without thinking twice.

"What about you, Lus?"

"Will I have to smile? " That question caused everyone to fall anime style.

"I ... I don't think it's necessary," Girikanan replied with a nervous smile.

"Then I'll go"Lus responds without emotion.

"Is he still refusing to do so?" Yuri asks Kuabel and Beor in a whisper.

"We have done everything but it is impossible," says the lowest of the group with a sigh.

"Come on guys, it will be fun. We need time to de-stress from all this."

-Let's see Froy, give a reason to go to that event-The woman's question causes the named man to sigh and put his face "serious"

"I didn't want to resort to this but they don't leave me any other option: Yurika, I have VIP passes for the Urashima Sakatasen concert and with Yuri, I have passes to eat at the exclusive Navie Loter restaurant, of which it is said that it is almost impossible to get a reservation ."

The faces of those named are shocking, as they were things they wanted but were almost impossible and inaccessible to obtain.

"Idiot, that's blackmail!" The girl with 2 ponytails comments "offended".

"Do you think that because you got those things, you will buy us to go to the event?" "Scold" Rodina for that proposal.

"Well, if you want to reject it ... I can give those gifts to other people" Froy's look and smile after commenting that, causes a chill in the "interested" of his proposal.

"I never thought I saw our captain be so low," Malik murmurs without emotion when he saw that peculiar situation.

"It's ashamed-Complements Lus anoned.

Minutes after fighting internally, they reluctantly accept the boy's offer. Kuabel and Kasim look at Yurika trying to control her fangirl mode because she will see her favorite group in an exclusive position, Yuri trying not to drool so in the future he will try in that mega exclusive restaurant and Froy doing a strange dance of victory because he could get away with it.

During the impromptu sleepover, they played video games, ate pizza and junk food, and watched a marathon from any Netflix series until 3 a.m. Before sleeping, Kuabel checks a message from his cell phone (Courtesy of his captain) which alerts everyone.

"What are you doing? Aren't you sleepy?" Curious question Kasim.

"It's not that, I'm looking at a message Asuto sent me recently."

"I had forgotten that you and Froy are the only ones who maintain communication with the Japanese" Mentioned Rodina.

"I only speak with Asuto and he with Ichihoshi, with the rest we will do."

"And what does the message say?"

"They are going to face the Hakurei team, the Fubuki brothers are in that team. And that is excited as they advance through the rounds of the nationals."

"Eh ... that Inamori is up against the team that he was a forward for Inazuma Japan. I wonder how Ichihoshi would fare."

"Also moving forward, the team he is part of with Nosaka and the ashen-haired goalkeeper are very good" Hearing that last name of a Japanese pink hair causes a nervous tic in Yuri's left eye.

"IS ICHIHOSHI STUDYING AT SCHOOL WITH THAT NOSAKA?"

"Yes ... What's the problem, Yuri?"

"Let's see Malik ... What was the main reason for Ichihoshi to go to Japan?"

"To study, obviously."

"And what if that reason has the surname Nosaka?"

"..."

"If he gets depressed again, you're a dead man, idiot" Yurika punches Rodina on the head as she sees how a Froy still doesn't react as she mutters " _Hikaru wouldn't betray me_ " repeatedly.

The ash blonde and the orange haired one observes the situation without emotion and feeling sorry for the minor Girikanan

* * *

**31 October-Halloween party AND reopening of the Orion foundation.**

The party is in full swing, for young people it was too rare to see adults, including the president and Takuma with masks.

"I told you, this party is worth enjoying" says Froy cheerfully dressed as a vampire.

"I feel ridiculous about this" Yuri mutters disguised as the Phantom of the Opera.

"You are not the only one" Yurika comments with annoyance disguised as a witch (Not an ugly witch but a very cute little witch)

"Come on, it'll be fun" An animated Malik dressed as a zombie speaks.

"I'm hungry ... Where is the food?" Emotionless question Lus dressed as a werewolf (In the same way that Inamori and Ichihoshi are in Orion's ending 1)

"Did you only come to the party for food, Lus?"

"You came for the tickets to that concert, so don't complain Yurika"

"These two are going to start arguing" Sighs Rodina seeing how Beor and Kasim look at each other with hatred.

"It's already normal ... just ignore them" Kuabel tells his with an exhausted sigh.

"Hey, you're supposed to have fun, not fight."

"You got us into this Girikanan, so shut up."

"Wow, the little witch drew her claws ... how scary" Kasim speaks sarcastically.

"It's amazing to see Lus irritable ... Is he not hungry or something?"

"No idea, Yuri. He's expressionless that we don't even know well about him, he's a hopeless case."

Froy sighs exhausted since he did not know what to do to cheer up the boys, he had used all the tools and yet he still could not achieve a way for everyone to get along since they joined his circle of friends. His thoughts are interrupted by the voice of his brother who is disguised as a Renaissance nobleman and wears a white mask with blue details.

"Good evening to those present at the celebration that the Orion Foundation holds on this special night not only for the celebration of this day but also the rebirth of this organization."

The applause resounds around the place, and to the president's joy, seeing that there is hope after everything that happened with his mother during the world tournament, was too moving that even some could notice the sincere smile in that man.

"Enjoy this event, there will be surprises and games that everyone will gladly delight" After those words, the enthusiasm returns in the public and his younger brother watches as some diners approach the older one to interview him.

" _I'm glad to see that things are normalizing and on the right track ... ne Brother?_ " It was his thought as he smiled.

"I see you enjoy the party something" he turns to see an adult dressed as a duke with an earth tone mask.

"Mr. Shinjou, you don't look bad in that costume."

"Thanks, but I feel like you're a bit off and it's unusual to see it that way."

"I don't know what he's talking about" The boy looks away trying to pretend some normality.

"You can fool anyone but not me" Takuma observes a sigh and a sad smile on the youngest son of his late friend.

"I don't know what to do"

"I'm all ears."

While that happens, Kuabel and Rodina try to calm the heated argument between Kasim and Beor, their fury was greater than the first one included and this time the youngest of the group does not know how to counter it. With his eyes she seeks the help of his captain, which he cannot achieve since he is not in full view. And suddenly ... the lights go out leaving the whole place in darkness and alerting / scaring those present.

"What the hell?"

"If this is part of the show, I don't like it at all."

"Guys we have a problem"

"What's wrong, Malik?"

"The captain is not there."

"It sure is a trick."

"And how do you know what a trick is? Are you a genius?"

"If it was, I'd guess the date to finish you, you idiot."

"STOP YOU DISCUSSING THAT THIS IS SERIOUS" Lus and Yurika are surprised to see the little Kuabel yell at them like that, Yuri is also surprised but inside, he is relieved that at least someone stopped those beasts since he failed in the attempt.

"I haven't seen Captain Froy in this place in minutes and now that the lights are out ... guys I don't like this at all."

"Won't you be with your brother?" Asks the girl.

"Well..."

"Guys good to find you, have you seen Froy?" The boys' eyes widen in shock.

"Isn't he with you?" Seeing the adult deny in response to Lus' question, they finally begin to notice the seriousness of the situation.

"Oh shit ..." Everyone noticed how the long-haired president answers his cell phone and what he hears is not good news from his face.

"I understand ... they're informing me of anything."

"What's going on?" The man disguised as the Phantom of Opera asks concerned.

"Apparently there are people missing from this meeting. And apparently there is a sabotage of people who continue against the foundation."

"Missing people / Sabotage?" They mention the group nervously.

"I'm afraid Froy is on that list of disappeared" Bernard's face just imagining that something serious happened to his little brother, was to worry.

"Don't worry we'll look for it. But what about the rest?" Rodina asks trying to compose herself.

"I will contact Shinjou as well as the guards and foundation staff. If you find my brother, please get safe and contact me."

"We understand, we will make sure of that" The four young people notice a slight silent smile on the blue-eyed adult as a way of appreciation for accepting that task before leaving. The group look at each other with concerned faces not knowing what to do.

"This is bad, what if the ones who caused the blackout kidnapped him?"

"Don't get too paranoid, Malik."

"But Lus ... think about it! The captain disappears and boom! That happens!"

"It's too suspicious, I mean, why do this?"

"Didn't you hear what Mr. Bernard said earlier? There are still people who are still against the foundation."

"Followers of that witch?"

"Excuse?" The green-eyed female look was angry after hearing the reference.

"I wasn't talking about you, I'm talking about the other witch who caused all the problems for the foundation months ago" The ash blonde comments with annoyance, causing the possibility of a new discussion.

"YOU NO LONGER DISCUSS THAT THAT'S WHY A FRIEND IS MISSING!" The cry of the orange haired man disguised as a zombie silences both of them and makes them realize the reality of the situation. Because of those differences and friction between the two they caused them to get distracted and not pay attention to their surroundings.

"Malik is right, arguing won't help much and besides, it's our fault for not being aware of the now-missing captain" Yuri tries to reason to Kasim

"Tsk ... he can take care of himself because it is not a child."

"Yurika, didn't you hear what Mr. Bernard said before? What part of 'There are people who are still against the foundation' didn't you understand?"

"I know what he said, but the idea that he was kidnapped that easily without our realizing it is still stupid. Who wants to know that for sure with how confident he is, someone deceived him and I think I'm sure that he fell into the trap and that happened to him. "

"Yurika ..."

"Girikanan is a fool, who forgets that there are still people who are on his mother's side and want to recover what the foundation was months ago and ..."

"CALM DOWN!" Rodina's screaming and shaking brought her back to consciousness around her and left her speechless in the process.

"Although he is naive and all that, he is our friend and we must help him."

"Yuri is right. Besides, we promised the president to find him" The short boy watches as the girl lets out a gasp as she asks the disguised phantom of the opera what to do.

"Well, as it is dangerous to go separately and in groups we would only delay the search ... it is best to divide ourselves. Malik, you will go with Yurika while I will be with Lus and there is no objection, understood?"

After an energetic statement from a zombie and a less energetic one from the little witch and werewolf, the group split up.

* * *

**GROUP A: Rodina and Kasim**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOUNDATION CORRIDOR-11:10 PM**

"We must be careful. It would be detrimental to us if we ran into those 'followers' of that woman."

"..."

"Hopefully Froy is okay, we know he can defend himself but if those guys are equal to or worse than that woman ..."

"..."

"At least say something!"

"..." -Yuri tries to control his anger because Lus has kept his lips sealed since they were separated from the rest of the group.

He knows perfectly well that Kasim was not very talkative and less sociable, and the only ones who could at least open up were Malik, Froy and Inamori although the latter were thousands of distance and time difference. Sometimes he wondered how they managed to get the boy to open up without problems while with him they barely spoke and in the case with Beor well ... it's a miracle that there was not a homicide since they both cannot stand even with the look and did not know the reason for the disgust / hatred / resentment between them both.

" _I wonder if this crazy group will at least improve ... Froy Are you sure this will improve or disband?_ " It was the question that he always asks himself every time he sees the heated arguments of the ash blonde with the white hair in pigtails, or that the little orange hair tries to calm them as well as him and with a blue-haired Girikanan trying to harmonize the situation. The only one who kept all that at bay was Viktor but the boy won an exchange scholarship to study at a school in England from the beginning of the new school semester.

For Yuri, post-world things have changed and sometimes they wonder if it was for the better or not. He doesn't deny that it is good to be able to play freely without having the pressure he suffered during that event and that he could make peace with Froy as well as being able to meet the others and see that that young man who is his captain changed since he stopped being the naive boy to mature and incidentally, do things that in the past would never have occurred to him to think, although ... these renovations currently do not help at all.

The only interaction he at least has is with Kuabel since as said before, with Kasim the conversations were almost nil without becoming uncomfortable due to the lack of topics to talk about (rather that a certain boy could be open) and with Yurika well ... recognizes that she may be an arrogant tsundere who just wants to be right but deep down, she was able to identify that this girl hides her true essence to avoid getting hurt (And more than that she was forced to be a soldier to dominate the world) as he isn't even able to open up honestly with Froy even though those two were childhood friends in the past. He wonders if there will be at least one day where Lus can put down that emotionless mask and at least genuinely smile or that Yurika shows her true essence and is the girl she's trying to hide.

"Naaaa, if that happens, surely it would rain frogs from the sky" He mutters that bizarre idea to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Ehhh nothing, though ... at least you could tell me something since we've been walking."

"There is nothing to comment on."

"What are you not worried about how things are? We have a friend disappeared possibly because of annoying people. Don't tell me that you will say the same as Yurika with that" Take care of himself since he is not a child "and all that, Or not? " Rodina watches as the disguised werewolf's bluish eyes drift down as he stops.

"..."

"Forget it ... let's go on" Disappointed, Rodina decides to continue her walk or well, he thought he was doing it as Kasim stops him and covers his mouth. He tries to claim but Lus whispers 

"Don't make noise" which confuses him a bit ... a strange noise is heard and some strange conversations ... a creepy scream equal to or worse than a horror movie.

"What ... what the hell?" Yuri swears to hear his own heart race and isn't it cold? since he is shaken by what he hears (and by the way, he is mentally grateful that he was not seeing what happens so as not to traumatize him). Feel how someone takes his hands to be taken by force, Lus being the cause.

"Let's get out of here" He whispers seriously as they walk away from that place. It took them a few minutes to find a safe place and compose themselves.

"Here we will be safe. Whatever was there, it was not good at all" Lus comments as he looks around the area to make sure there was no one except the two of them.

"Thanks for ... you know" The wearer of the drop of water earrings mutters embarrassed.

"It's the least I can do ... I say, so I can feel that I am at least useful" Despite the boy whispering the last to himself, Yuri could hear him and he misses those words a bit.

"Feeling ... useful?"

"It's nothing, we better look elsewhere and ... Huh?" They both manage to hear the screams of two people and turn to see the source of the noise. The shock is greater when you identify the cause of the ruckus and, incidentally, get scared when they collide with them.

* * *

**GROUP B: Kuabel and Beor**

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOUNDATION CORRIDOR-10 minutes before**

The footsteps echo through one of the many corridors of that poorly lit building, something that for the short orange haired boy is not entirely to his liking and, unfortunately, he cannot complain about the lack of lighting since his companion in I would surely send him to shut him up or ignore him.

" _She sure does both ... and God, she walks very fast_ " Kuabel tries to keep up with the female, which annoys him a bit because of the attitude he has had throughout this day.

"I swear that when I see him, I'll give him what he deserves" mutters the white-haired woman with pigtails, something her partner hears.

"Enough!" Angrily, the boy stands in the way and raises his arms to impede the progress.

"What is your problem? We must not waste time and keep walking."

"No, why does it bother you so much with he? Weren't you friends since childhood? I don't understand why your attitude towards he"

"You" The girl tries to calm down so as not to get angry with her partner.

"I can't understand ... the captain ... no, Froy wants you to enjoy what you couldn't enjoy because of his mother. Do you hate him for what his mother did with you and the rest?" After hearing the statement, Malik doesn't prevent Yurika from grabbing her by her costume sweater and facing her furiously.

"SHUT UP! YOU NOR ANYONE KNOWS ANYTHING ABOUT HELL THAT SUFFERED FROM THAT WITCH" Malik tries not to tremble with nerves due to the titanic reaction on her part. Malik can appreciate how the green eyes are contracted by the negative charge that Yurika currently handles and wants to at least leave it.

"We don't know, I don't know .... I don't even know what your life was like before meeting you, or Yuri's life or Lus's life and even less Froy's life. But ... if there is something he learned when he met Asuto and the guys was that ... To live in the present, it is necessary to leave the past and move on to a bright future. That is what I want to do, leave my horrible past behind to focus on now and tomorrow. "

"..." Yurika stunned, lets go and puts some distance. She finds it difficult to accept and acknowledge that Kuabel was right, not for nothing was he appreciated by the group and the team due to his optimistic and friendly personality as well as too honest and passionate. He reminded her of a certain green-eyed, black-haired Japanese boy that she longs to tell him about (Once this tangled problem is solved).

"At least ... try to bring closure to that point that torments you. Froy hurts that you put distance with him and channel that resentment with others and especially with Lus. Yuri and I always wonder why you two they argue, do you hate it? "

"Hate him? I ... wait, what was that?" A rare noise resembling banging and groaning echoes down the hall.

"That noise..."

"We have to kill ourselves, it's no longer safe to be here and ..."

"WATCH OUT!" Kuabel pulls Beor forward while kicking the wrong way. She manages to observe to know the strange behavior of the young man, when knowing it, her greenish eyes widen in shock.

"V ... Let's go" Without thinking twice, he takes strength and impulse not to let go of the orange haired man to get rid of the place.

What they didn't expect was that, by not looking where they were going they collided with something or rather someone.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE FOUNDATION CORRIDOR**

"That hurts" The groan of four voices at the same time is heard. Apparently, the voices that Lus and Yuri heard were from Malik and Yurika fleeing from something unknown and incidentally, collided with the first two named because they were not focused on where they were going during the flight.

"What the heck is wrong with them?" Rodina yells nervously as she helps to lift the boys.

"What happened so that you not only yelled but also ran and crashed along the way?" Kasim tries to keep his cool as the "fear" in Beor seemed strange to him.

"We heard some strange noises and I saw someone behind Yurika who was about to attack so I kicked him and we ran away ... although we didn't pay attention to where we were going and well ..."

"By not noticing us, you collide with us" Rodina already has an idea and therefore completes the sentence.

"Something like that ... heh heh I'm sorry about that" Kuabel apologizes to those who collided.

"So you guys were attacked and heard weird noises like screaming."

"You too?" Kasim nods to the girl's question.

"This got out of hand. I think the best thing to do is tell the president and other adults about this."

"Malik is right. But I'm afraid Froy is in danger from everything we've seen."

"Yuri, don't forget that someone tried to attack us. I hate to say it but we must go or this may get worse" The boys are surprised at Yurika's words, since she was one of those who preferred to go head-on when solving problems.

"We have no other choice."

"Ah?" Everyone is surprised to hear that Kasim agrees with the female with whom they always argue.

"This place is not safe, we can't risk getting caught."

"N ... ne Yuri, are we in a dream? I mean, that Yurika says that kind of thing and Lus agrees with her without arguing ..."

"I understand what you are saying Malik."

"How much do you whisper between you? Let's hurry to get out of here."

* * *

Leaving that building was not easy at all because they had to dodge many obstacles that tried to catch them, both Kasim and Rodina had no mercy to hit some who tried to get their hands on the group. There were 2 minutes to midnight and despite the fact that they were already outside the venue, the search to find a certain Girikanan ended in failure which frustrated the four boys.

"There is no trace of him. What if they have him hidden somewhere else out of reach?"

"AHHHH What kind of friends have we been? We neglected him and now you know what they are doing to him. We are supposed to be enjoying Halloween but now ... now" Malik tries not to succumb to tears due to the concerns around to the disappearance of the minor Girikanan. Yuri tries to calm the younger boy while Lus and Yurika look away in frustration.

Soon, they hear the call from President Girikanan and everyone pales as they could not find their missing brother.

"Good to find them, I got a call regarding the capture of intruders on the floors of the building."

"Intruders?"

"Those who caused the blackout turned out to be people who still support my mother's ideals. They also held some guests hostage but thanks to the authorities and vigilantes who work for me, everyone is safe."

"Does that mean Froy is safe?" Malik's question provokes a slight illusion of hope in the rest, but the gesture that the adult makes destroys that slight hope.

"My brother wasn't in that group of hostages. Haven't you found him yet?" Bernard feels the emotions of frustration and fear in the group because no one responds to his question.

"We have searched for him ... but ... we regret not being able to find him. We failed his word to bring him safe and sound" Yuri replies with sincerity even if it was bitter.

"It can't be" The older Girikanan mutters worriedly as he uses his will to keep from collapsing.

"If it wasn't for those guys who tried to attack us ..."

"Guys, what matters now is that you were fine and that the enemy had not hurt you" The 4 try not to succumb to sadness due to the man's smile of relief and sadness.

" _Knowing that his own brother is in the hands of these madmen and not knowing where he is, he worries about us ... Why can't I be of useful?_ "

"Where are you going, Lus?" The group notices that the named is trying to leave.

"To look for it, I will not stay without doing something ... _I want to be useful at least once._ " The user of the Aurora Wave realizes the reason for those words that the ash blonde says and decides to take

"It's true, we can't give up. What kind of person would we be if we let our friend suffer while we left him to his own devices just by giving up on finding him?"

"Yes!" With renewed motivation, the group is encouraged to continue with the search, something that even the president himself decides to join ... until he hears the call of a stranger.

"Wow, I see that everyone is motivated" The five people turn around and he is surprised to see the identities of the newcomers who do not hesitate to speak at the same time.

"Mr. Shinjou?"

"Where have you been all this time? I have tried to communicate with you" Bernard asks him seriously, remembering the unsuccessful times that he did not answer any of his calls.

"I'm sorry not to answer you, I didn't realize that my cell phone ran out of battery so I was adrift all this time."

" _That's the reason ... no wonder he didn't answer me_ " Kasim thought when he remembered the times he secretly called him hours ago and couldn't get the job of being answered by that dark-skinned adult.

"And in relation to the first question, I was accompanying someone in a cafeteria near the foundation building. We were talking so much that we lost track of time."

"Were we? / Accompanying someone?"

"That's right, he was talking to me" A white haired man with short hair and his peculiar blue lock appears behind Takuma, keeping his Dracula costume.

"Brother? Is it really you?" The older one pinches himself, as a sign of whether what he was seeing was real or an illusion.

"Yes ... why is everyone like this?" Before wanting to find out, Kuabel and Rodina push him to be hugged (and crushed by the way).

"Gu ... guys ... you guys are heavy!"

"Don't scare us silly!"

"For a moment we thought we had lost you"

"E ... huh? But I did go with Mr. Shinjou for a few moments."

"I think the best thing is to explain what happened since they were exempt from what happened" 5 minutes later, Froy and Takuma are absorbed after the explanation that the rest makes related to the events since they left without notifying them until their reappearance.

"DID EVERYONE BELIEVE I WAS KIDNAPPED?"

"It's not for you to scream either, you idiot!"

"Ouch! That hurts Yurika" The Innocent Driver user complains after receiving an elbow from her.

"Were they able to solve the situation?"

"That's right, with the joint help of the authorities and vigilantes who work for me, everything could be solved and those rioters will have to be held accountable."

"Good to know that. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you and for screwing up your brother without permission."

"Rather, it was good that Froy was with you. If those guys had kidnapped him or worse, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"Certainly, while we were "looking for you" those crazy almost caught us and gave us great frights."

"Tsk ... was a nuisance" The blue tuft laughs imagining what his friends had to go.

"Ahhh, you will have to tell me what you experienced but it would be tomorrow. I'm exhausted and it's already dawn, we'll have classes soon so I'll leave you."

"Wait! So soon? What about the party?""I'm sorry Malik, but you will have to continue without me" For the group and even the adults did not like those words so much as well as the forced smile of the Minor Girikanan.

"Of course not! You wanted us ALL get dressed well and made a lot of noise so if you come you go, I go"

"Yurika ..."

"She's right. It's boring if you're not around so if you want we can go to your house to keep celebrating. Only without these clothes and watching movies."

"It's a good idea, Yuri."

"Don't forget video games, I want to sweep everyone away in the SD game"

"We'll see that, Lus"

Froy is surprised to see how they talk to each other naturally without arguing or being forced just to please them. How much did they change in the hours you were talking with Takuma? That would have to find out, but it will be for another time and decides to accept their proposal. Both Bernard and Shinjou decide to take them to the Girikanan mansion and then return to the foundation to be able to close the event that could end quickly despite the problems they had.

In the end, for Froy and company, celebrating the first Halloween had its unique moments, and he wishes that for the following year, it would be the best of all and that this time, his friends will become more united.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> MIRACLE!! I FINALLY FINISHED IT!
> 
> This story did give me a headache since to advance from the middle was an ordeal! and that I started it last year And it was supposed to be published on October 31 at that time. I think it was more my fault since if you realize, there are 2 subplots that I put that were Yurika's dilemma and Lus's problem of which I plan to upload their respective one-shots as a "continuation" and resolve the conversation. they had Takuma with Froy.
> 
> I don't like to leave loose ends and that is why I go overboard even though I have to close things up. I won't say when I upload those One-shots since I must first finish the Curse Blood epilogue.
> 
> PS: I should have uploaded it yesterday BUT until today I finished translating it into this language.


End file.
